


My Boy To Love

by Autumn__Rose



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Alpha Ransom, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Baby Henry, M/M, Omega Verse, alpha verse, dad ransom, dark ransom if he's doing mob boss things, grey ransom, kind of soft ransom, mob boss ransom, omega male reader, soft mob boss ransom, soft ransom, with his family anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Autumn__Rose
Summary: Ransom just loves his omega so much and his son. He would do anything for his family.
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale & You, Ransom Drysdale/Male Reader, Ransom Drysdale/Reader, Ransom Drysdale/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	My Boy To Love

Ransom wasn’t a fan of people saying things behind his back about his family, about his omega and their pup. All the bullshit from people shocked that he was bi was grating on his last nerves tonight. Yes he liked women and men, no he didn’t care what they were, omega, alpha, beta, delta, who gave a shit.

His finger so wants to dial his bodygaurd to just kill all these fools, but he knows you wouldn’t be cool with that, well not all of them anyway. You knew what and who Ransom was. Boston was his playground, his home. He owned it, he ruled it.

A mob boss he may be, but he TRIED to cut down on the killings.

It wasn’t working very well.

He finds you easily at the party, oh how Ransom loved his little omega, his husband and their little one, Henry. When he spots you both he smiles birghtly and kisses the top of your head and then your sons who was sleeping now.

At only two, he was tuckered out, “Lets go home baby boy.”

You purr softly and nod, kissing his cheek, his pleased rumble makes you preen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once you get home and little Henry is put to bed, Ransom undresses you in your shared bedroom, he loves unwrapping you like a present, when his hand slides over your cock, you moan and lean into him as he plays with your cock in a teasing manner, “So beautiful my little omega.”

You whine at his words, he just growls fondly, “That’s right little omega, your alpha wants you, I always want you, lovely little boy, all for daddy huh?”

You gasp and nod, “Yes...yes alpha...yes daddy, need you.” You whine as you start sucking on his neck, making him moan.

“Perfect little sweetheart, yes make me feel good darling, use me, your alpha loves you so much...fuck.” He growls in pleasure and you growl in need as you follow his words.

You suck on his neck, his chest, his stomach and then his cock, you take it in your mouth, needing he taste of him on your tongue, his hands grip your hair and he praises you as you make him growl and purr in pleasure. His scent flooding the room, your scent mixing with it.

When he gently pulls you off of his cock and lovingly tosses you on the bed, he’s on you like prey, first he takes your own cock in his mouth and gives you a few sucks, making you cry out, before he pops off and lines up his huge cock with your hole, your leaking and ready and just want him.

You beg for him to take you and he does, he slides home inside your waiting and dripping hole, his hands thread into your hair as he gazes down at you, your own arms hold onto his biceps as he starts pounding into you, you bite at his shoudler to tone down your sounds so you don’t wake the baby and he growls loving the sting of the bite, “That’s it my love, fucking mark me up, yessss.” He whisper growls as he fucks you hard and fast.

The way he fucks you is brutal and yet gentle, he knwos what you love and he does it all, leaving you with a orgasm that blows your mind and you silent scream when you go over the edge, his knot popping into place makes him shout, but it’s muffled from his bite to your shoulder.

You can feel his cum inside you, knowing he very well may be getting you pregnant yet again and.....you hope he has, “I love you alpha-mine.”

His out of breathe reply is happy and loving, “I love you too omega-mine.”


End file.
